1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a technology that may be applied to a medical device, for example, an operation robot, an endoscope, and the like, being put into a human or animal body or other enclosures or spaces in which an operation robot or endoscope, and the like may be utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an operation robot may be employed based on a master-slave scheme. For example, when a doctor manipulates a master robot, the master robot may generate a control signal and transfer the control signal to a slave robot. The slave robot may operate according to the control signal to perform an operation on a patient. While viewing the inside of a human body displayed on a screen of the master robot, the doctor may perform an operation by manipulating an operation instrument of the slave robot via a controller.
The slave robot (hereinafter, an operation robot) may insert a separate camera into the inside of the human body to transfer, to the doctor, a visual field with respect to the motion of the operation instrument. However, since the visual field of the camera is limited and the camera does not readily move, instruments of the operation robot may collide with each other or may unnecessarily contact with an unintended portion of the human body, causing an injury.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an additional sensor system that may provide a doctor with proximity information of an instrument of an operation robot with respect to another object such as a human body and the like, in addition to the visual field.